The tyranids and the invasion of tyran
by Writer of Sirius
Summary: The tyranids invaded the planet of tyran and left it a scoured ball of rock. But no one really knows what happened that killed the planet off. We look into a possible scenario of what happened and follow the story of tyrans fall. Please do not rant on me about story accuracy. I said it is a possible scenario. I read the lexicanum.
1. Chapter 1

The planet of tyran. A cold airless world completely devoid of all life and organic matter. So devoid that not even bacteria survive on its surface. This world was once a gleaming becon of hope to the people of the imperium and now it is nothing more than a rock in space. Hive fleet behemoth took and reaped its terribble toll on this world. Millions dead and all to show of beheamoths work is a single data slate recovered by the inquisition. Lets go back to the beginning and see where it all began. With tyranid hive fleet beheamoth invading the southern edge of our galaxy.

: Piority distress call from imperial world of tyran. Unknown xenos presence detected. Xenos invasion in progress.

: Planetary forces under threat of unknown xenos presence. Recommended course of action?

: Exterminatus?

:Negative, threat unknown and destruction of target destroys learning opprotunity.

: Imperial guard reinforcements?

: Affirmative, elements directed. Estimated course of time 50-100 days

: Delay unexceptable. Tyran under immediet attack by unknown xenos! Investigation absolute priority!

:Escalate area denial?

:Affirmative

:Responce incoming

:Deploying space marine reinforcements to tyran.

The planet of tyran is in turmoil. There are strange alien vessles that look like ancient shell fish orbiting the planet firing massive spores into the atmosphere.

The huge ships appear to be organic and living, as though as if some creature was born to be the size the ships are. The spores make contact with ground as the ships depart. They land in the forests and hills surrounding the capitols and cities on tyran. New and unknown creatures stir from the slumber of the pods.

Imperial guardsman merdoc and his fellows sit in valkarie transports waiting for landing. They were silent as they approached the drop zone. The valkaries touched down and began to offload the guardsmen and a number of storm troopers. The group wait for the transports to leave, before setting out into the dark forests. They hear hundreds of odd noises. Strange creatures shriek into the night as they group advance. Flashlights only illuminate so far into the forests. The motion trackers read nothing as they advance into the darkness.

The forest seemed to come alive. Odd fleshy vines were crawling up trees and choking flowers and shrubs before burrowing deep into the soft flesh off the plants themselves. The guarsmen were nervous but not afraid as they moved in. Murdoc heard the scanner begin to make its familiar beeping sound. The scanner revealed hundreds of odd blips on the screen. The hair on the guardsmens neck stood up. For a moment they trully knew fear as they pushed deeper into the brush.

Suddenly the forest fell dead silent. No birds. No crickets. Nothing but dead silence and the guardsmens heavy breathing. Suddenly a tentacle like vine flies out of the trees! The tentacle stabs a man alive! The guardsman looks at the tentacle. He is too shocked to speak. Blood pours from the wound in his chest. Then he is yanked screaming into the trees. The guardsmen open fire into the forest. Shooting at the position they saw the man get flung towards. A terrible screech of a roar tears through the trees! A huge bipedal creature twelve feet tall leaps into the guardsmen!

The creature was to be named the lictor. It tore through the guardsmen rending and tearing flesh from bone with each swipe of its terrible claws! Then the most horrific spectacle murdoc witnesses. The lictor grabs a man by his helmet and stabs its facial tentacles into the helmet. The guardsman screams as his brain is sucked out before everyones eyes!

A storm trooper sergeant runs forward and stabs the lictor. The creature took little notice as it sucked the brains out. Then it turned on the sregeant. The mans power sword did little save anger the creature further. The lictor brought its claws to bear and threw the man across the forest. The guardsmen ran for thier lives! The sergeants of the normal guardsmen couldnt agree more. They shouted to retreat as everyone fell back to a safer position.

But the lictor wasnt alone. A creature with four arms and nasty attitude appears. The genestealer. It corners men and rips them apart in a fury unlike any seen before in this galaxy! Murdoc ignored his seregeants calls to stop and return fire. He just ran like everyone else. There was no point in trying to fight.

Suddenly. Murdoc is taken off his feet. Not by a lictor or a genestealer. But the very trees he walked by before! The plants came to life like terrible monsters from nightmares. They snatched fleeing men like a child snatches up beetles.

Murdoc fires his lasgun into the tree. The bark shatteres and the vines burn, but the plant refuses to release him. Suddenly he hits a critical part and the tree releases him! He bolts to get out of the mad house around him.

The others snagged by the plants werent so lucky. They were devoured alive by the trees themselves. Murdoc escapes to a mearby town. He didnt realize how bad he was shaking when he arrived. He looked around, no one else followed him. He was alone.

The xenos threat killed everyone in his party. He looks back at the forest. He feels a great taste of fear wrench into him! He bolts into an alley and jumps into a windown of an abandoned house. He hears the sound of creatures entering the houses and ransacking them. Murdoc hides in a corner with his lasgun.

Straight out in front of him. He cant help but stare into the dark abandoned house. Watching the windows for shadows and movement. He hears a scratching noise in the corner. He opens fire and blows a rat apart. He softly laughs nervously. He regreted pulling the trigger. Because he heard movement converging on his position.

He suddenly felt eyes watching him through the windows. There were shadows now. The creatures knew he was there. But could they see him? Murdoc dares not to move. He feels his sweat dripping onto his lap. His heart was pounding so loud it made him scared the creatures could hear it. He silently prayed for the emporers blessing. The creatures soon lost interest and left. Murdoc made his way to a motor vehicle once he felt safe. He drove as fast as he could. He dared not look back, he didnt care about the mirrors on the car. He was so scared he ripped the mirrors off while driving and tossed them in the back of the car. Once he reached an imperial guard base. He told the officers what happend. At first they didnt belive him, thinking hewas a coward for fleeing from the fight against orders. But murdoc was well known for not being a coward.

The officers senced something was wrong. Murdoc recieved all manner of credit for fearlessness. This time though the threat had scared him to death. The officers waited tilk morning before sending out another patrol. Murdoc however stayed back at base and recieves therapy from a medic. A young leutenant sat with the guardsman and the medic. He was taking notes as as listened.

"Tell me about the creatures, what were they exactly?" the medic asks

"They were these tall monsters, they looked like some extreme example of cthulu from the ancient legends. They had big spiney claws on thier backs and they had tentacled faces. One ate a mans brain right out of his living head!" murdoc says frightened

"Were there others?" the medic asks

"There were shorter creatures as tall as a man. Hunched over with four arms and a nasty smile to thier faces. They cornered the other guardsmen and clawed them to death! I saw the looks on thier faces! It was horrible!" murdoc says half screaming

The medic grabbed his shoulder and shook him to a calmer state.

"The plants! The damable emporer foresaken plants! They seized us and began trying to eat us! It was like they were alive and starving for our flesh!" murdoc says nervously looking at the foliage.

The leutenant looks at the notes. He is flattered.

"All this sounds like a chaos invasion to me. Cthulu. The four armed creatures. The plants. All chaos to me. Ill file the report. Get some rest murdoc. And try not to get on the bad sides of the other officers. They are already pissed that you had ran like a coward." the leutenant says leaving

Murdoc couldnt speak, he felt like the foe he was facing was no form of chaos. Only the next events wil speak of the true nature of the threat at hand.

End of part one.


	2. Chapter 2

The guardsman murdoc hasnt slept since his first encounter with the tyranid swarms. He joined a squad of men going out to investigate the reports of supposed chaos incursions. In his heart and soul murdoc knew that there was no chaos on tyran. The creatures he was fighting before looked nothing like chaos daemons or anykind of daemonic being the legions of chaos could send forth from the warp. The men on the valkaries looked at murdoc, talking with him trying to coax information about the monsters out of him. But to no true avail. He felt to afraid to even mention the beasts.

The valkaries touched down in broad daylight this time. The eveidance of last nights fighting was no where to be seen. The forest though looked tainted and writhed with twisted organic life. Nothing like what chaos god nurgle could do. It looked too organised and fluid of nature to be nurgle's work.

"This looks similar to the work of the creatures that struck Dalki Prime. I heard reports but never seen them myself." a guardsman says

"The creatures that destroyed dalki prime?" murdoc says

"Yeah the whole planet was gone in less than a year. No one knows exactly what happened. But for all we know. The creatures here are doing the same thing" the guardsman says.

"The officers told me that they believed this is a chaos incursion. I see no chaos" murdoc says.

The group agreed. With flamers they scoured a path into the trees. They were looking for last nights patrol send to recover murdocs team. The guard began to dub the creatures tyranids. Figuring that since the creatures as a whole dont have a name, they might as well name them. Soon they find what they are looking for. But not all of it.

Lasguns and autoguns lay strewn about. Helmets were chewed and clawed apart. Armour and clothing lay everywhere. Blood was not evident and neither were bodies.

"This squad is gone. Those tyranid things killed them!" murdoc says nervously.

"Now keep it together man. The tyranids are just dumb beasts. They cant hurt us as long as we can outsmart them." a guardsman says grabbing murdoc.

The group hear the sound of crying. They stop to listen. Murdoc can hear the crying. It sounded like a man dying. The group move forward to invesigate.

They enter a clearing and see a dying guardsman laying in the open. He was trying to crawl forward on useless legs. He was bleeding heavily.

"Hold up soldier youre going to be fine. We have a medic on us." a sergeant says

"NO! GET AWAY!...THEY ARE USING ME AS BAIT!" the wounded man screams

"Bait? Thats impossible they are just dumb beasts " the sergeant says

Murdoc stops the sergeant, there was a long and nasty looking tentacle hooked to the guardsmans chest. It was covered in leaves to try to keep it hidden. The guardsman was bait. And the group fell for it.

"RUN YOU FOOLS!" the guardsman shouts

The wounded man is yanked back into the trees! Genestealers leap out to attack the men with terrifying ferocity. The flamers open up and set the surroundings ablaze! The genestealers caught in the fire burn alive. But the terrible lictor wouldnt be detered. The creature came out of the canopy and slaughtered the men! The flamers were turned on the lictor! But even as fire burned its form to ash the lictor tore men assunder till its last screaming breath. The genestealers waited at the edge of the fire. But there was a new tyranid in the area.

The termagaunt. Several of them begin shooting at the men with flesh borer worms! The maggot like creatures burrow deep into skin! Eating men alive as they scream in agony. Murdoc gets hit by a worm. The creature bit into him. He ripped it off and began trying to help the others covered in them. The sergeant fired is laspistol into the forest trying to hit the gaunts as they circled the perimeter taking pot-shots. Murdoc stuck his hand into a soldiers gapping wound and pulled out a handful of flesh borer worms. The creatures turned on him as swiftly as he removed them!

He brushed the maggots off his skin quickly but many got through. They crawled under his skin. He could see them moving as they did damage to him. Suddenly the ground came alive. A massive gapping hole opened in the ground. Followed by spiney capilary towers! The hole was a digestion pool! The pool sent forth tentacles and began snatching men up. They were dragged screaming into the maw and eaten alive by the highly corrosive acids.

Murdoc told the sergeant retreat was a wise idea. He couldnt agree more. The remaining men flee for thier lives. The tyranids did not follow. They stayed put and began to collect the dead. Tossing the lifeless bodies of thier dead and the dead or dying guardsmen into the maws of the digestion pool.

"Did you see that? They were intelligent! They were taking pot-shots at us and planned an ambush! The tyranids are smarter than we think. They are a huge threat to tyran!" the sergeant says in disbelief.

"Thats what i have been trying to tell the commanders! But they insist its a chaos invasion! If we dont do something we are going to be devoured like dalki prime" murdoc says

"Ill have a word with my superior. This word must get out. The threat is not of chaos at all." the sergeant says leaving.

Murdoc envied the sergeants efforts. He went to the medic to have the burrowers removed from his arm. The medic insisted it was just damage caused by a nurge weapon. But murdoc insited on the presence of the flesh borer worms. The medic placed leeches on murdocs skin to suck out the puss and other dead and decaying matter. But the borer worms crawled out of murdocs skin and attack the leeches! The medic is horrified and sends a current of electricity into murdocs arm to kill the maggots. Then he pulls the little creatures out one by one. In discreet disbelief of what he was seeing.

The medic leaves and files a case report. Leaving his patient to bandage himself and return to battle. Murdoc is placed on stand by. The guard needed him for other purposes.

3 days later...

As the guard await word form thier supperiors. The sergeant heads to drink some water. He turns on the fountain and looks at the sludge coming out of it. He is disgusted and leaves. The vines from the trees begin to crawl slowly through the pipes of the fountain. Leaing a toxic soup of chemicals as they go.

The infestation is growing.

End part 2


	3. Chapter 3

The space marines arrive in the system by day 8. On ground command still refuses to belive the new threat isnt a source of chaos. The space marines open comms with the planetary governer.

"Priotity vox to the governer"

The governer opens his channel.

"Yes space marines? It is an honor to hear from you."

"Governer. We recieved information concerning the xenos invasion of your world. We are here to quell the incursions and are fully prepared to call exterminatus should things fails and we are unable to control the threat." the chapter master says sternly

"Now chapter master there is no need for major concern, it is just a minnor chaos incursion. The guard are routing the problem. You dont need to go as far as exterminatus." the governer says calmly.

"Oh really governer? Then why are your guardsmen calling over vox channels about being torn apart by creatures that dont appear to be chaos in origin? I even hear commanders discussing the possiblity of the creatures attacking to be the ones who destroyed Dalki Prime. " the chapter master questions.

The geverner is silent. Then he speaks.

"I can neither confirm nor deny the presence of the xeno being chaos or not. We dont have enough information." the governer sighs

"Governer this is serious business. When we arrive on ground we will have answers." the chapter master says sternly.

The governer shook his head and sighed. He knows things look bad. But desperate times call for desperate meassures. Tyran is under threat of the tyranids and the governer cant afford to have his men in all out panic. With the adeptus astartes at his door. He cant afford to upset them either.

The governer assures the chapter master that things are going to plan and that the investigation can go as normal. Then he closes vox and prepares himself for the space marines.

"Commander get me vox with the imperial guard on the ground. I want to know whats really happening." the chapter master orders.

"yes sir." the space marine commander says

The man activates vox to the ground commanders. But there is some odd signals interfering with the vox.

"Space marines. Thank the emporer, sirs the tyranids are rampaging through our people. We are taking casualties in high numbers! Our governer is refusing to believe the threat!" an imperial guard commander says with great concern.

"Stay calm gentlemen, we will have drop pods on the ground shortly...***** rest assur**** that the **** of *******" the chapter master says.

"Can you repeat that messgae? Im getting major vox interferance" the commander says.

"***** the void shields***** we **** boarders! " the chapter masters voice ran out in the static.

"Chapter master? Whats wrong? Sir are you there?" the commander calls into the vox

"*********...*********...********"

(Signal lost, the adeptus astartes are no longer available for connection)

"Damnable computer, boost vox strength and retrieve that signal!" the commander orders

"The ****** are in the ***** seal all entrences! Batton down hatches!" the chapter master is ordering to his brothers

"Chapter master are you there?" the commander asks

"The tyranids have boarded the ship guardsman! We are in full defence of our battle barges! We will arrive on ground shortly after we deal with the threat!" the chapter master says

"They are breaking through the door!" a space marine shouts!

There is a loud clash of metal and gun fire. The vox returns to scramled static. The commander is horrified. How did the tyranids get to the space marines so quickly? Worse is the matter of the vox channels! The vox is terribly scrambled. No messages are coming in and no amount of power boosting can get the space marines back.

" Commander you need to see this" an officer says running in.

The duo head outside. They look up at the sky. Long slender tendrils move through the stars closing around tyran. Barely visible in the heavens are the battle barges. The tendrils slowly enclose upon the battle barges. The ships move desperately, shooting off into space with intense and agressive defence.

"By the emporer. We need help and soon" the commander whispers.

Aboard the battle barge the space marines reap bloody murder through the swarms invading thier ships. The tyranids are so numerous that the dead are piling up and the tyranids are moving the bodies forward as cover against the bolters! The space marines fight on bravely but they hear. Sounds most alarming. The ship sounds like it is being torn apart. The tyranids are inflicting terrible damge to the command battle barge.

"Brothers! This is your chapter master speaking! The tyranids are tearing into the super structure of the ship! Stop them!" the chapter master calls.

The space marines tear forward with fury. They blast through the swarms and into the mantinance tunnels on the ship. The genestealers and gaunts swarm out of the tunnels. But the space marines battle on! The battle brothers soon reach the power core of the ship. A genestealer begins cutting a huge cable into the core. The creature is suddenly electrocuted and the cable sends a blast of energy into the core! The core partially destabilises and begins to burn. The tech marines rush in trying to shoot the gene stealers off the reactor. The master of the forge joins in the fray.

"The ship is rappidly destabilising! Battle brothers protect the tech marines while they fix the core!" the chapter master orders.

As the tech marines desperately try to fix the core. The genestealers swarm out of pipes and tunnels to cause Problems. The master of the forge sees a huge army of tyranids swarming up the main entrance. He seals the entrance and detatches the entire hallway into space. Apologising profusely to the ships machine spirit.

The tech marines bring the reactor to stable and report to the chapter master.

"Sir the tyranids have damaged the core too badly to keep the ship in one piece. We must land on the planet of tyran or our whole chapter and her support craft will be destroyed in the void of space! " the tech marines call.

"Under stood. Pilot, plot a course to the planets surface! We are not sticking around in the vacuum of space to lose my entire chapter!" the chapter master orders. The genestealers threaten the bridge now. They claw at the door while the honor guard keep it cracked. Blasting away into the genestealer hoard as the creatures try to wrench the door apart.

"They want my blood well let them try to take it from me" the chapter master says picking up his thunder hammer. Honor guard open the door on my command!" the chapter master orders.

The honor guard nod and wait for the signal as the chapter master comes close.

He counts the seconds in his mind, then he cries out the battle cry and the guard open the door. The genestealers pour through and the chapter master unleashes his fury into the swarm.

End of part three.


End file.
